1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for projecting a spatial image, more specifically to an apparatus and method for projecting a spatial image that enhances a sense of reality by adjusting the direction of light emitted from a display device through modifying the barrier technology, which has been conventionally used for controlling three-dimensional (3-D) images or viewing angles.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A spatial image generally refers to a realistic image that provides depth and spatial information, unlike two-dimensional images. Dubbed a 3D image, this image of spatially-cognitive concept is collectively reorganized in the brain while human eyes (both eyes) recognize a previously-experienced environment having a volume. Such a spatial image provides a sense of presence, realism and virtual reality as if a viewer is present at the scene. An apparatus for projecting a spatial image renders a sense of volume that is similar to watching a real object, by displaying 3D images with depth, which have been impossible in conventional 2D planar display devices.